the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Elladan
Elladan was an Elf living in the Elvenwood during the New Age. While Elves did not have formal leaders as such, he was sometimes appointed with providing direction to the other Wood Elves. Elladan had long, silver hair, a lithe build, and was taller than most other Elves. He wore an outer cloak and an inner form-fitting attire that was seemingly hand-spun by spider's silk. Like many Elves, he had markings on his body that were the result of the tiny creatures living underneath his skin. One estimate of his age put him at over 3000 years old. The Curse of the Fate Shifter At some point after unctual year 3889, Elladan became enamored with a human named Mirabel Miller, whom he considered exotic—her dark hair (dyed), her accent (an affectation). She performed for him concupiscently and he grew to trust her to the point where he rewarded her with an Elven talisman. Her affection for him had been a ruse, however; she had been doting upon him only long enough to gain access to a talisman so that she could break the seal on the Ancient One in Stonekeep. In unctual year 3891, Elladan discovered two butterfly people, Mariposa and Talla Unica, in the Elvenwood. He invited them into his domain as his guests. Instantly recognizing Talla Unica's talent for precognition, he sought to exploit her abilities for the upcoming battle with the Dwarves, who were marching towards the Elvenwood with their Giant war machine. In the ensuing battle, many of the Elvenfolk were killed. When Talla Unica was unable to provide the specific information he required, he berated her and eventually dismissed her from his company. Believing their numbers had not been sufficient, Elladan saw fit to recruit the Grey Elves and Dark Elves to his cause, rallying them to defend the Elvenwood against the Giant. When the Dwarf army arrived to counter them, Elladan engaged them in battle. After Mariposa and Arienne reached the realization that the Elves would be required to stop the Giant, Elladan helped them cast a levitation spell that eventually cast it from the Earth. Despite his victory, Elladan insisted that he had not required Mariposa's help and was upset by her willful defiance of Elven tradition and custom. He warned her that she would never be welcome in the Elvenwood again. The Veil of Souls Arienne had left the Elvenwood against Elladan's wishes in order to try to stop the sorceress, Deorwynn, in the Forgotten Basin. Elladan was most upset at Arienne after she defied his wishes. Upon her return from the unsuccessful mission, he scolded her for leaving and warned her to stop colluding with Mariposa. Elladan refused to involve himself in dealings with the sorceress, not believing that she represented a significant threat. After he heard that Talla Unica had disappeared during their encounter with the sorceress, however, he became sufficiently motivated and allowed them to use the ancient torsion thrower that the Elves had once used during wartime to launch troops into the Dwarven lands. Trivia Elladan's given age was derived from a line of dialogue in which he claims to be Marposa's elder ten times over, and Mariposa's age has been established as around 300 years. Behind the Scenes Like some of the characters from the ''Butterfly Princess '' stories, the character of Elladan was borrowed from a tabletop role-playing campaign, and was originally a character created by the author's father. Category:Persons Category:Elves Category:Rulers Category:Warriors Category:Magic-Users